Suck
by InTheVast
Summary: Lex thinks about his family and his future while giving Clark a ride home. (warning: slash and incest)


Title: Suck  
  
Part: 1/1  
  
Pairing: Clark/Lex Lucas/Lex Lionel/Lex  
  
Rating: Hard R (lots of violent, incestuous, GAY sex. :D)  
  
Author: Emileigh (blackrosesfalling@yahoo.com)  
  
Fandom: Smallville  
  
Disclaimer: No ownership whatsoever.  
  
There is no God up in the sky tonight  
  
No sign of heaven anywhere in sight  
All that was true is left behind  
  
Once I could see now I am blind  
  
Not even an hour ago his own brother had fucked him. Held his wrists down, forced his legs far apart, and fucked him. Ironic how that should've shocked him, should have held some sort of moral terror for him. But the current tremor in his hands, the spastic race of his heart had little to do with shame. His mind was somewhere else entirely, somewhere on the roads between his mansion and the Kent's farm.  
Earlier that day Lucas had mapped out Lex's ribcage with his palms, had held Lex's fragile skull in between two strong, sure hands. They had screwed on Lex's desk. Hot, feral sex that was all violence and no resolution. Mere frustration venting.  
Lucas was a master at everything he did. Fucking Lex was certainly one of those things. Making him helpless, exposing him to pleasure and pain at the same time, yes that had all been part of the game as well.  
  
Don't want your dreams you try to sell  
  
This disease I give to myself  
  
How does it feel?  
  
How does it feel?  
  
And Lex had played Lucas' game, just as he had played his father's. He had let them both taint his insides and outsides with bruises. willingly. He had borne the whip; let it tear his flesh open. All for the power that it gave him. He owned his father like no one else could. If Lucas had a wild streak, and if Lex was insane, then their father was a mad man who craved his eldest son in a way that was beyond sexual, beyond cannibalistic. And that meant Lex had power over him, Lex could control him with that. Lex could will himself to die from having that kind of control. The kind of power that meant his father could look him in the face as he fucked him, could treat him like shit as often as he pleased. Ironic how Lex had gotten the power, but he had gotten the punishment as well.  
  
You make it sweeter than the sun  
  
I get too tight I come undone  
  
I bow my head to confess  
  
The temple walls are made of flesh  
  
An ominous storm gathered up above, and imaginary car lights flickered in the opposite lane, but he is somehow beyond that. Past his father's cold bed, past Lucas' wanton tongue. Knowing Clark has given him this unexpected catharsis. But he doesn't know if he deserves it. Hell, seeing Clark's sweet smile every day is sure proof that he doesn't. He is grateful anyway.  
Raindrops patter on the window, slide down. Lex watches with dull eyes. In his mind he is driving over that bridge, but this time there is no Clark, there is only the blind euphoria, there is only water replacing oxygen in his lungs. Maybe it would have been better that way.  
  
Runs up my arms 'til I'm on track  
  
Itches my skin right off of my back  
  
I'll heal your wounds  
  
I'll set you free  
  
I'm Jesus Christ on ecstasy  
  
His car drives forward on its own accord; it doesn't need Lex's hands to guide it. Its destiny was preordained. In the distance Lex can see the lights of The Talon. Feels his heart throb in response to the neon beacons. His Mercedes roars forward, exhaust fumes polluting rain in its poisonous wake.  
He is happy to see Clark outside already, waiting for him. He parks, and Clark runs out into the rain, grinning, rain soaking his clothes.  
"Hey!" He says opening the door. "You didn't have to pick me up." Clark shivers and Lex can just imagine the rain droplets running down his spine.  
"I wanted to." Clark smiles, showing perfect, white teeth. His gray shirt is sopping wet, and Lex can see the hard pinpoints of his nipples. Dry mouthed, Lex watches as Clark maneuvers into the car, listens to the wet sounds of his damp clothes sliding on leather.  
  
How does it feel?  
  
How does it feel?  
I am so dirty on the inside  
  
I am so dirty on the inside  
  
Somehow Lex's fingers are moving again, shifting gears, sudden gas acceleration. Clark is talking animatedly beside him, something about Lana. Lex nods to the words, smiling vacantly, making the appropriate comment here and there as thunder roars in the background.  
"Wow, we're getting a pretty heavy rain." Clark whistles appreciatively. He reaches forward, and Lex watches the supple hands descend unto the dashboard, and fiddle with the heat controls.  
Lex already feels too hot. His head is filled with vivid images and thoughts. He wants to pull over. Wants to slide his hands over Clark's body, feel the movement of his muscles under the glide of his fingertips. Wants Clark to replace all the jagged fragments of Lucas and his father in his memory. He is burning up.  
  
I am so dirty on the inside  
  
I am so dirty on the inside  
  
How does it feel?  
  
How does it feel?  
  
Lex is suddenly aware that Clark's chatter has stopped. In the corner of his eye, he can see that Clark is staring intently out of the window, out into the storm. The music throbs around them, angry and lustful. He watches Clark shiver, sees the raindrops caught in the nape of his neck.  
  
Suck  
  
Suck  
  
Suck  
  
Suck  
  
Abruptly Clark's attention is on Lex again. "You're not listening to this are you Lex? It's really creeping me out." He reaches forward and tunes the radio to another station. Lex doesn't care. He knows the words, and the rhythm by heart. Minutes later they arrive at the Kent farm. And for now Lex is grateful that Clark is getting out of his car, and out of his head. no matter how temporary. The irony is not lost on him at all. With freedom from the Luthors, he would gain utter imprisonment from Clark, even if the boy didn't know about it. This time he doesn't need his father to tell him how pathetic he is.  
  
A thousand lips a thousand tongues  
  
A thousand throats a thousand lungs  
  
A thousand ways to make it true  
  
I want to do terrible things to you 


End file.
